1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to locking devices and in particular to a firearm safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many varieties of safety lock devices for firearms in the patented art. Some of them are external, thus must be detached to be unlocked. Others are internal, both key type as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,869, and combination type as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,519.
Many of the prior art safety devices, or locks, are not suitable for police usage. A safety lock is desirable to prevent unauthorized use if an officer's revolver is grabbed in a crowd or by one whom he is trying to apprehend. Officers on many occasions have been shot by their own revolvers. However, external locks are unsatisfactory since they must be detached and are cumbersome. The disadvantage of a key operated lock is that an unauthorized user might take the key. Also, unlocking by key may be too slow during emergencies. Actuation of code combination locks may be too slow during emergencies. Moreover many are complex and must be installed at the manufacturing level, or are difficult to install on existing revolvers. In addition, certain of the prior art locks, or safeties, prevent a revolver from being carried in a holster without modification.